Snowy Holly
by Ketakoshka Kathleen Castlionia
Summary: Snowy Holly, the once Harry Potter, a dementor created by magic comes to Hogwarts. Aided by his friends and an attachment to some accused death eaters, he turns darker than dark. The Light'll never know what hit them. Dementor!Harry, Dark!Harry, Not so Light!Dumbledore, Not so Dark!Voldemort...
1. Chapter 1

**So here's Snowy Holly for all of you who wished to read it.**

**Please drop me a comment,**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Snowy Holly

Chapter 1: Snowy Holly, Cat of the North Winds and Rabbit that Burrows in the Snow

_**Out of the ground I rise to grace**_

_**Nobody knows it's just a phase**_

_**Help me I'm out of breath again**_

_**Nobody knows somewhere to make it go away**_

_**-Phase (Breaking Benjamin)**_

Underneath a holly tree sits a young snowy haired child with a black shroud wrapped around his tiny body. He rubs at his cheek with the heel of his hand and opens his dual colored eyes; one a luminesant green and the other an icy teal. A soft whispering sound fills the air and black shapes glide towards him. He whisper-hisses back at them and stands up gracefully with an irritated expression on his face.

₰Snowy Holly!₰ one hisses and grasps at his wrist with its own bony hand. ₰You will come inside this instant. The humans mustn't see you.₰

₰Why not, Devourer of Suns?₰ the young boy asks.

₰Because they would exploit you if they saw one of our own's true face.₰ His face droops and instantly the elder feels bad. ₰A letter came for you to day.₰

₰For what?₰

₰A school… for humans.₰

₰Really?!₰ The excitement rolls off of Snowy Holly in waves, and he starts to bounce a little as he walks.

₰Only if Wandering Moon agrees.₰ The boy's smile grows wider, knowing full a well that the female dementor, his other caretaker, wouldn't keep him from anything he really wants if she could help it.

All his life, since his dementor family found him at one and a half years of age, he's been trapped on Azkaban Island with minimal human contact. Sometimes, when he's particularly lonely, he sneaks into the prison to see the Lestranges: Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rabastian as well as Sirius Black. He just loves it when Sirius turns into a dog so he can pet him.

So the chance to be with more humans than his usual four convict companions has his young mind practically replacing his blood with dopamine.

As the duo near the middle of the forest, they enter a glade where dementors can show their true faces without fear that a human would learn their secrets. Devourer of Suns takes advantage of this, reaching up to throw back the hood of his shroud and reveals his angelic face. His hair, like all other true dementors is white and his eyes are blue. Black nails peak out from the white jacket's sleeves, now exposed with the other covering out of the way.

With a smile, the two walk inside of the house just over the ridge. ₰Snowy Holly!₰ a young voice calls from a room just off to the right.

₰Wandering Moon!₰ The boy runs inside to the white haired woman sitting in front of a black piano. She gathers him up into a hug and burries her nose into his hair. ₰Can I go?₰

₰Yes.₰ Her tone is droll but playful as she thinks of how she's about to lose the only other person like her. With a heavy heart, she wipes a tear from her green eye and slush from her teal one.

The goodbye ceremony on August 31st was a sight to behold. Every dementor (there's only 67 of them) was gathered to bid farewell to their kit born of human flesh, as well as his companions, Cat of the North Winds and Rabbit that Burrows in the Snow, the two youngest kits.

Live humans who'd committed crimes too terrible to speak of were brought as food; the most tarnished three were given to the leaving trio. Music was let loose into the air and the once Lady of Azkaban got to hold her child for one last night.

The translator rubs against their throats, irritating the trio. Cat of the North Winds growls under her breath and wraps her hand around her twin's. "Cat," he whispers, using the nickname they created upon finding that the twins names were too complicated for the human language, "calm down. We mustn't let our emotions control us, like it did the old ones."

Snowy Holly and Cat shiver noticeably, knowing exactly what Bit is getting at. After all, it's hard not to know what caused the last ice age.

"Fine, Bit. I'll 'cool' down." She yawns, annoyed when the step further onto the platform. "Why are they so loud?!"

"They're humans."

She glares at the youngest. "If I remember correctly, Snowy Holly, you were a human once. Wasn't your name Harmen Posher or something?"

"Harry Potter, Cat."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's still a weird name."

"To humans our names would be weird though," Bit says as he takes up the other boy's hand. "We should probably get on the train before it departs without us." Wrinkling his nose at the thought of crowding inside the crimson train, Snowy Holly walks on board with the grace of an angel... or a dementor. Together they find a compartment and seal it up with ice so no one will disturb them.

* * *

**So all of you that know the Harry Potter seres so well, I know that dementors look nothing like they do in the story but please suspend you disbelief. Mainly because I decided that giving the dementors a human form would make Harry and his friends more at ease later on.**

**And I will be needing a few more O.C.s. If you can solve this riddle, I will let you name and basically create a dementor O.C. of your own.**

**Riddle:**

**Cross out six letters and you'll find a word that we should know. The word must be spelled out in order.**

SBAIXNLETATNERSAS.

**I expect an answer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Janelly Slytherin: Yay! And Congratualtions!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Gracias!**

**sakura angel dark: Kk!**

**Reader-anonymous-writer: Welcome.**

**Rose Haven: Bananas. And I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

**Reaper7: Thank you. The first one was wrong, but that is a cool name... And Congratualations.**

**Lady Jacqueline: Thank you! And this will be updated. Not always frequently but it was a plot bunny that had to be written. It just needed someone to try it.**

**Red Crow: *Give a sheepish look* I get really odd ideas cause I just couldn't see dementors as being completely evil.**

**Yoshishisha: I will. And the point of the riddle was to be kind of easy so people could win. And Congradulations.**

**Please drop me a comment,**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Floating on a Dark Sea

**_And then_**

**_When the Empress ran aground_**

**_And my eyes turned blue and green_**

**_I heard a gorgeous sound_**

**_And that's when it became a dream_**

**_-How I Became the Sea (Owl City)_**

Snowy Holly looks over at Cat from across the sea of children crowding to get as far away from the train as humanly possible in order to get into the castle and to the food. Bit is with her, peering over top of the humans too to try and see their friend who's lost to the sea of humans. Their white hair stands out as do the luminesant eyes that make everyone look at them with interest.

The youngest's shroud is pulled tightly around his body for comfort as he fights against his separation anxiety; he'll have to get over to it whether he likes it or not. He follows the crowd to a lake, finding soon what the castle he'll be living in looks like. "It's so big," a bushy haired girl beside him whispers softly.

He nods. "It's almost as big as Azkaban Prison."

"Azkaban? What's that?"

"The wizarding prison. I live there."

"Really?! That's so cool! I'm Hermione Granger by the way."

"Pleasure," he murmurs, "I'm Snowy Holly."

"Snowy Holly?" Her eyebrows furrow as she tries to figure out something. "Would you like to become friends?"

He smiles at her, revealing slightly large canines. "Sure. I could use some more friends should my companions and I be split apart."

"Companions? Where are they?" She looks around for his friends despite it being futile because she doesn't know what they look like.

"Up ahead," he says just as soft as when their conversation began.

"Why do you talk so quietly?"

"It's habitual. I have hyper sensitive ears, and talking loudly hurts them."

"Really?"

"Yep. We should probably get on the boats with the other children." She looks up at the other students piling into the boats and nods. They stride together and get into an empty boat, only nodding at the blonde boy and his Italian friend.

"Hey, I'm Blaise Zabini and this is my friend Draco Malfoy," the Italian says, trying to get rid of the slightly tense silence.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Snowy Holly."

"Snowy Holly?" the blonde inquires, "what kind of name is that?"

"The kind of name my people give to their children. But my human name was Harry Potter." His companions gasp, and he frowns. "I'd prefer if you'd not make a big deal about it. I was a baby when Voldemort died, and frankly I don't like all of the hype that follows my human name. Now let us just be quiet and nice. Perhaps we can all be friends."

He pulls at the collar of his robes, revealing the translator around his throat. "What's that?" Hermione asks.

"A translator so humans can understand me and my friends. They have ones as well." He turns a switch softly and whispers, ₰Cat of the North Winds, Rabbit that Burrows in the Snow, where are you?₰

₰Close to the front with a redheaded boy named Ronald Weasley and a nervous one named Neville Longbottom.₰ Cat answers back.

₰Where are you?₰ Bit asks.

₰Near the end with one Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Hermione Granger.₰

₰How do you peg your companions?₰

₰Too soon to tell. But I am fairly certain that Hermione will be of great use to us.₰

Cat chuckles. ₰You're more of a dementor then you look, Snowy Holly.₰

₰I know. I must go for a bit. See you in the castle.₰

₰See you!₰ they chorus.

He flips the switch again and looks over at his boat mates. "What's with the weird look?"

"What were you doing?"

"Talking to my friends." He points up the front of the line. "They're up there."

"How?" Hermione asks.

"I told you I have sensitive ears. They do as well." His hand falls into the water and around it ice begins to form. "I wonder if I can stop their boat." The ice begins to spread until he talks himself out of it. "They'd just freeze us back. It's not worth it."

"We don't want to know do we?"

"No, not really."

The boats eventually dock at the edge and Snowy Holly starts to run towards the other dementors. "Snow Holly!" Bit cries, terror on his face from being with his sister for so long. "Save me!"

"Bit! You get your ass back here! I own you, you sorry excuse for a dementor!" The youngest shakes his head and leads his friends into the castle as a slightly giddy feeling appears in his stomach. But it's still faint behind his anxiety.

They all crowd into an anteroom and listen to the explanation from one Professor McGonagall before they're taken into a room guarded by giant double doors. The professor stands up at the front some parchment in her hands by a stool with a musty old hat on top. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she says, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause then… **_"Hufflepuff!"_**

The table on the right cheers and claps as the newly named Hufflepuff went to sit down at her table. "Bones, Susan!"

**_"Hufflepuff!"_** Susan scurries off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

**_"Ravenclaw!"_** The table second from the left claps this time; several of the blue clothed students stand up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" goes to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" is the first to become Gryffindor, and the table on the far left explodes with cheers. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Cat of the North Winds!" Everyone looks around with strange looks on their faces as the long white haired girl slinks up to the front.

**_"Slytherin!"_**

"My dearest brother and friend, if the two of you end up in any other houses, your asses are mine!" The other two dementors gulp, trying to hide behind one another.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

**_"Hufflepuff!"_**

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to me in the line, sits on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declares him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!"

**_"Ravenclaw!"_** shouts the hat without pause.

Snowy Holly smiles as she sits down then more and more children leave including "Longbottom, Neville" who becomes a Gryffindor. Soon McGonagall calls for "Malfoy, Draco."

**_"Slytherin!"_**

Some more follow, much to the displeasure of the youngest dementor before his name is called. "Potter, Harry!" Only it's his human name.

He snarls, a chilling cold leaking from his magic itself into the air. "Snowy Holly, it isn't worth it. You can correct everyone later," Bit whispers, trying his hardest to calm his friend.

"Fine. But it's still irritating." He stalks up to the front, the cold following as frost forms beneath his feet. He sets down on the seat and watches as the hat slips down onto his head.

**_'Why are you so irritated, young dementor?'_**

_'I am no longer Harry Potter. I don't want to be but everyone keeps shoving that night back into my face.'_

**_'Then tell everyone that.'_**

_'I'm tempted to. Or at least freeze everyone till they understand on their own.'_

The hat chuckles at the mental image given to him. **_'You would make an excellent Hufflepuff.'_**

_'Why do you say that?'_

**_'The majority of them have evil sides. I was tempted to put your friend, Cat of the North Winds in there.'_**

_'Well, she is evil.'_

**_'Yes, she is. So I have decided for your house.'_**

_'Slytherin?' he thinks hopefully._

**_'No, you'd be best suited in…' "Hufflepuff!"_**

Snowy Holly drops down, bowing his head to escape the evil look Cat gives him and walks gracefully to the cheering table where he saw quite a few children go. He sits down beside a tall teenager who introduces himself as Cedric Diggory.

"Rabbit that Burrows in the Snow!"

He turns his head quickly to watch Bit set down with a slight quiver in his shoulders. **_"Gryffindor!" _**His light blue eyes open wide and he sprints away before his demonic sister can harm him.

That night as Snowy Holly lies awake; he has the indescribable urge to go outside despite the rains that come down so heavily. He sneaks out of school and down to the lakes edge, mindful of the water soaking him to the bone. His hand sneaks into the water, and he smiles as it freezes at his touch.

"Mr. Potter," a voice whispers, and he turns around to see a woman of African descent walking towards him.

"Snowy Holly," he growls, frost forming on the ground beneath him.

"Snowy Holly," she corrects, shifting her umbrella so it covers him too. "I'm Professor Sinistra. I teach Astronomy here." He nods, relieved that someone is using what his name actually is. "What are you doing out here in the rain?"

"I needed to be alone and this seemed like the perfect place for me to be myself."

"Well, why can't you be yourself in the castle?"

"Because, not many wizards are okay being around a soul sucking _monster_." The last word is said with a grimace, and he sighs.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a dementor, Professor Sinistra. I came from Azkaban to come to this school."

"So?" He blinks up at her with wide eyes, latching onto her chocolate pools.

"What?"

"So what if you are a dementor?" She crouches beside him and takes up his hand. "I find your company quite pleasurable, Snowy Holly."

"You do?"

"Yes." He grins at her and stands up so she can too.

"So, what were you doing out here, professor?"

"Just walking. I was hoping that the clouds would break so I could see the moon. It's supposed to be full tonight."

"I know. I was hoping to see her too."

"Her?"

He chuckles. "It's rather habitual for me to call the moon a her. One of my caretakers is named Wandering Moon. So I've just always referred to the moon as her."

"Huh, how interesting. Well, Snowy Holly, I must be going back inside."

"Oh, well goodbye, Professor Sinistra!"

"Aurora. Call me Aurora when we are alone." He nods. "Goodnight."

* * *

**I will be needing a few more O.C.s. If you can solve this riddle, I will let you name and basically create a dementor O.C. of your own.**

**Answer to the last: BANANAS**

**Winners:**

_**Yoshishisha**_

_**Reaper7**_

_**Janelly Slytherin**_

**Please drop me a review with your Dementor's names and basic looks. Thank you!**

**Riddle:**

**Ripped from my mother's womb,**

**Beaten and burned,**

**I become a blood thirsty killer.**

**What am I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**killerdeath17: Aww thank you!**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thanks**

**Reader-anonymous-writer: Nope, because she hasn't read that book yet. Aurora was really good friends with Sirius and the Marauders in canon, so she could have been close to him as a child.**

**Tally Jennifer Youngblood: Dang it! But oh well, congratulation.**

**Dark 13: Congratulations! Grace of the Fallen will show up in this chapter.**

**Rose Haven: Iron Ore, silly. But yours was rather humerous.**

**Reaper7: Thanks for the description. As he shows up here! I hope you like his entrence and his human name.**

**Please drop me a comment,**

**Love, Keta.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Black Dreams

_**Pain flows through the wounds of my broken heart, in the dark**_  
_**The feelings connect to the moment that we were together, dissolve**_  
_**Having a nightmare with an unawakened passion, I can't hear the voice that comes in the end**_

**_-Innocent Sorrow (Abingdon Boys School)_**

A pale perfect hand rests beneath his head, keeping it from slamming onto the table. Hermione's poised over the cauldron as he can't get to close to flames without releasing an unconscious burst of ice tinged magic and consiquently extinguishing it. They've come to an agreement in potions class: he prepares the ingredients, and she mixes them all together. So far they have not exploded a single cauldron (Unlike Neville and many other Gryffindors) for which Snowy Holly is thankful.

As he hands off the last ingredient, his head falls into the comfortable pillow of his crossed arms, and with a mighty effort, or not, his eyes fall closed. Behind the dark shrouds called eyelids, he falls asleep.

-Snowy Holly's dream-

An albino boy looks up at me, red eyes full of innocence and longing. He reaches out a hand to touch mine, and his mouth twists up into a soft smile. Morre, his name is, and he's 10 years old. Four more than me.

A year passes before I see Morre again. His right eye has turned blue, and a frosty demenor has taken over. He's a dementor now. Another kit, Grace of the Fallen stands beside him, looking quite happy to have a companion besides Willow of the Dying Sun. And his name is no longer Morre...

It's Sloth of the Shades.

* * *

The moons hangs high in her midnight cacoon, illuminating the dementors gathered below. They are young, well they at least look young, newborns in the eyes of the older dementors. They sit and watch the clouds roll by, just the two of them: Grace of the Fallen and Sloth of the Shades.

One blue eye and one red fixate upon their owner's guardian, Willow of the Dying Sun, and he raises his head in greeting. ₰Sloth of the Shades, are you ready to move on?₰

His expression conveys no emotion, something that Shades was quick to pick up upon as a kit. So the younger's face is equally droll as he responds. ₰Yes. Will Grace of the Fallen be joining us?₰

₰If he chooses to.₰

₰I will go.₰

The eldest nods. ₰We travel until dawn.₰

For a fleeting moment, the once-muggle's face twists up into a soft smile. 'I'm coming back, Snowy Holly. And you better have not left without me.'

* * *

**I will be needing a few more O.C.s. (Now villagers of Azkaban) If you can solve this riddle, I will let you name and basically create a dementor O.C. of your own.**

**Answer to the last: Iron Ore (Not Tom Marvolo Riddle (Rose) Although that was funny)**

**Winners:**

_**Yami Ookami**_

_**Dark 13**_

_**Cleopatra Curtis**_

_**Tally Jennifer Youngblood**_

_**Justpucky**_

_**iafaS**_

**Please drop me a review with your Dementor's names and basic looks. Thank you!**

**Riddle:**

**If you break me  
I do not stop working,  
If you touch me  
I may be snared,  
If you lose me  
Nothing will matter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**RAI-RULZ: Thanks. I thought it would fit the latter parts of the series very well. Send me your villager. And thank your sister.**

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Lol.**

******Cleopatra Curtis: Kk. She sounds beautiful.**

**Reader-anonymous-writer: You got it right! Send me your villager.**

**RinzlerIsTron123: Yep! Send me your villager.**

**RebeliousOne: Yeah. That will be happening near the end of this part of the series.**

**Black-bloodedYaoiFan: Nope but I eagerly await your next guesses.**

**ultima-owner: Yep. Send me your villager.**

**Rose Haven (Tsyilna Llyria): You got one right. Now we need a villager from you.**

** Yoshishisha: Yep. Send me your villager.**

**Please drop me a comment,**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 4: Upon the Midnight Clear

_**I need to fly- away from home**_  
_**I need to fly- on my own, baby**_  
_**I need to fly- away from home**_  
_**I need to fly, on my own**_  
_**And it kills me**_  
_**-I Need To Fly (House of Lords**_)

The moon casts a dim light into the Hufflepuff common room where Snowy Holly sits with his nose in a book, Les Miserables, a gift from Shades before he left with Willow and Fallen. His eyes skim over the pages with fierce determination to finish reading the book for the twelfth time, and a smile creeps up onto his face as he reads the very last line.

"Is that book good?"

He snaps it shut and looks up at Cedric Diggory who smiles warmly at him. "Yes."

"Good, because if it wasn't, I'd be worried for your sanity."

The dementor kit lets out a bark of laughter, thinking of Hermione and Shades who never seem to stop reading. "I'm not like that kind of compulsive reader. I only read books that are interesting, namely Poe and King, ocasionally I read a poem by Plath."

"Morbid much?"

"Can be." They laugh together, wide smiles gracing their faces.

"So tomarrow you have your first flying lesson, and I wanted to wish you good luck."

"Thanks, Cedric. Night."

"Night, Snowy Holly."

* * *

"Snowy Holly, get down this instant!" He's sitting up on a windowsill from where his broom went psycho and threw him into the school.

"So you want me to jump?!"

"No!" Madam Hooch screams just as the once-human leaps down only to have his cloak activate and allow him to levitate before kissing the  
ground.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to get back at Cedric for jinxing me." He ends his levitation before storming up to the castle.

* * *

₰Grace of the Fallen...₰

₰Yes?

₰Wanna go to school next year?₰

₰Which school?₰

₰Hogwarts.₰

₰You just want to see Snowy Holly again.₰

₰And?₰

₰We can go.₰

For a fleeting moment, the once-muggle's face twists up into a soft smile. 'I'm coming back, Snowy Holly. And you better have not left without me.'

* * *

**I will be needing a few more O.C.s. (Now villagers of Azkaban) If you can solve this riddle, I will let you name and basically create a villager O.C. of your own.**

**Answer to the last: Iron Ore (Not Tom Marvolo Riddle (Rose) Although that was funny)**

**Winners:**

_******Reader-anonymous-writer**_

_**********Rose Haven (Tsyilna Llyria**_

_**************RAI-RULZ**_

_**************Yoshishisha**_

_******************ultima-owner**_

_** RinzlerIsTron123**_

**Please drop me a review with villager's name and basic looks. Thank you!**

**Riddle:**

**If you break me  
I do not stop working,  
If you touch me  
I may be snared,  
If you lose me  
Nothing will matter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**RinzlerIsTron123: Kk! Lux sounds cool.**

Reader-anonymous-writer: Thanks! I love his cloak.

**arturhawkwing11: Yep. Send me your villager.**

**Cissa-Lycoris-Black: Well you don't have to wait long.**

**Stormshadow13: Thanks!**

**Reaper7: I know. I was just to lazy to find a new one. And they aren't into one another. This isn't going to be a Yaoi story, one of the few that I write. Snowy Holly and Shades have just been apart from one another for a year and a half.**

**Rose Haven (Tsyilna Llyria): Okay, okay. I'll stop lording it over you. And she needs a name.**

**Please drop me a comment,**

**Love, Keta.**

Chapter 5: Smokey Waters

_**There was once a cradle**_  
_**There was another cradle within the cradle**_  
_**One became two**_  
_**One cradle disappeared within the mist**_  
_**A star is shining in the graveyard**_  
_**Disappears**_

_**-Jasdevi's Song (Jasdero and Devit)**_

Aurora smiles at Snowy Holly who grins back with fangs in his. They're on one of their nightly walks, a common occurrence now a days. A note, delivered by her owl, Selene, named for the Greek goddess of the moon, to his plate is a summons to a trek into the Forbidden Forest or occasionally to Hogsmeade for butterbeer or candy, especially blood pops.

During the daylight hours after classes, he hangs out with some of his friends who seem to like him and his fellow kits despite his oddness due to species differences. Cat has her own following of humans, Draco, Blaise, Miles and Marcus, Daphne and Pansy, and behind Bit are his Gryffindors, the twins, Ron, Seamus and Dean.

Of course their friends became Snowy Holly's friends as well, but that doesn't matter much when compared to the companionship between him, Hermione and Cedric. Every once in a while, he'd meet her in the library, and they'd sit in comfortable silence with only the sound of turning pages to break it. Cedric would meet him on the Quidditch pitch to teach him how to play Sorbida, the dementor version of Quidditch.

It's been going on like that for quite a while, close to three months, and honestly he likes it that way.

The Astronomy teacher offers him a cockroach cluster which is devoured with seconds. A soft, ice-releasing sigh comes from his mouth as his pale hands trace patterns upon his cloak. "In the cold night blooms a flower, the flower of the snow. Silvery-white petals raise to the sky. Heaven accepts them into its clouded arms. Silvery-white petals droop to the ground. Fading sunlight falls away as the winter dissapears. Heaven will leave me behind..."

"What was that?"

"Wanderer's lullaby. It sounds much prettier in my home language."

"I wish I could hear it as it was meant to be heard."

"I could try... if you would give me time."

"Take as much time as you need." She yawns and pats his arm. "I'm heading in. Night, dear."

"Night, Aurora."

As the draws on with Snowy Holly sitting at the lake's edge, he tries to make the melodic noises come out of his mouth in a way that a human could hear. Unsurprisingly, it's hard. The dementor language was never meant to be heard by any human, but he wants to try. Finding himself overheated from exertion, he pulls off his heavy Shikra (dementor's term for their cloak) and drops it on the ground. He dips his head into the murky water and purrs in delight. "So cold," he murmurs.

"Who's out there?!" His eyes widen at Quirrel's voice, and he squeaks in terror. He runs off towards the castle, not wanting to be caught out of bed by someone who might tell and leaves his Shikra behind...

* * *

**I will be needing a few more O.C.s. (Now villagers of Azkaban) If you can solve this riddle, I will let you name and basically create a villager O.C. of your own.**

**Answer to the last: the Heart.**

**Winners:**

_******arturhawkwing11**_

**Please drop me a review with villager's name and basic looks. Thank you!**

**Riddle: (I'm going to be mean. It's in German)**

**Ein Albtraum für einige**

**Für andere als Retter ich komme**

** Meine Hände, kalt und düster,**

**es sind die warmen Herzen die sie suchen**


	6. Chapter 6

_**mliyanagamage: Sorry you won't find much longer chapters in the first of the series. But in the third and beyond, expect between 900 and 2,000 words apiece.**_

_**RAI-RULZ: Hai, you're correct. You can make a second one if you want. Just because, this is the last time anyone can get in on making one because the last two chapters of the first book are being posted today.**_

_**Cissa-Lycoris-Black: There will be more, promise. Just not in this book.**_

_**Reader-anonymous-writer: Yes, you are correct on the riddle. So send me another villager. I'm closing the contest completely with the end of the first book. And Quirrel won't because all dementor cloaks looks alike but he, or rather Voldemort realizes that it belongs to a dementor.**_

_**Silvermane1: Gracias.**_

* * *

_**I won't let you have anyone else**_

_**Master, I love you**_

_**I'm a pretty blue rabbit.**_

_**Here is my territory**_

_**If someone ever takes you from me**_

_**I'd rather eat you**_

_**Master, we'll be together forever**_

_**You died in red**_

_**This is a poor blue, red rabbit song**_

_**-Story About A Poor Rabbit (Kaito)**_

_**Note: Yes, there is a reason I put this song here. It has to do with Voldemort and the soon to be mentioned Rainbow Adder. And yes, Rainbow Adder is a man... well boy.**_

* * *

Chapter 6: Follow the Leader

Snowy Holly's almost to the castle once again when he realizes his Shikra is missing. A shriek of fear makes its way out of his mouth then he sprints back toward the black lake. Tears start to fall from his bicolored eyes as he goes, thinking of what could happen if someone other than him were to put it on. He doesn't want to die like Lily of the Valley did for Shades to become a dementor.

He ends up at the Black Lake to find that it's gone…

He trudges up to the castle with a heavy heart, having resigned to his fate. He knows that his life is about to end. "How foolish was I?" he murmurs. "How foolish was I?" Thinking of his death leads to thinking of Wanderer and the sacrifices she made for him… ₰I have nothing to give anymore, nothing that you could keep. My heart has fallen asleep. If I didn't listen again, to the words and wisdom of you, I'd die in the snow. A dementor never again.₰ The second verse of Wanderer's Lullaby falls from his throat to keep him from crying.

§What was that sound?§

Snowy Holly's eyes widen and he runs towards the sound of parseltounge, something he could speak as a child, before he became a dementor kit. He peaks around a tree to see Professor Quirrel with his cloak in his hand. "Master, did you say something?"

"Nothing that concerns you. Let's get the stone."

"And the cloak?"

"It belongs to a dementor, one of the kits going to school here."

"Do you want me to destroy it?"

"No."

"Leave it here?"

"NO! If another student finds it and puts it one, the dementor it belongs to will die. I will not allow that to happen!"

"Master… why are you so adversed to a dementor's demise?"

"That's none of your business! Now go!"

"Yes, Master."

Snowy Holly looks at the man who has two voices, one from the back of his head and the other where a voice belongs. ₰How strange…₰

§There it is again!§

Snowy Holly covers his mouth and runs after them, hoping that the professor would drop his cloak so he can snitch back and stay out of whatever the man and his other voice are going to do. He follows them into the caste and up many staircases to the forbidden door. He watches Quirrel open the door softly and steal his way inside. The sound of a harp playing gets him to follow once again and he sees the open trapdoor guarded by a sleeping Cerberus.

Looking at the man he's been following, Harry feels a twinge of fear. ₰My cloak,₰ he murmurs. ₰I want my cloak.₰

§So, you followed us, little dementor.§ "Uncover my face so I can look upon this dementor child." The turban is unwound so Voldemort can see the boy's face. "Snowy Holly, the once Harry Potter."

₰Lord Voldemort, my parents' murderer.₰

"I am quite sorry about that, little one. Especially seeing how you are a child much like the one person I could ever love."

"You understood me," Snowy Holly murmurs in disbelief. "How?" Then his words register. ₰Person you loved?₰

§Rainbow Adder, we grew up together. He gave me the ability to hear his people, before his death… Now, I have to leave with this pretty red stone. Goodbye.§

₰Goodbye. And don't' be sad… Rainbow Adder still loves you, I know it.₰


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to the last chapter!**

* * *

_**In a rainy town, demons whisper, "ranbara, ranbara, ranbara."**_

_**Searching for what they've lost**_

_**Faint sounds in your sleep just as you breath, "rohjira, rohjira, rohjira."**_

_**And they noticed.**_

_**-In A Rainy Town, Balloons Dance With the Devils (Hatsune Miku)**_

_**Note:**_

_**Ranbara-little girl virgin**_

_**Rohjira-what you shout when you find someone in hide-and-go-seek**_

_**(Not devil words, I assure you. Although, still creepy.)**_

Chapter 7: Smokescreens and Mirrors on the Wall

A strange kind of calm comes over the Snowy Holly as he sits alone without a care in the world. ₰How sweet,₰ he whispers. ₰The great dark lord loved a dementor… no wonder he feels like family.₰ He looks up to the sky with a twisted smile on his face. ₰I can't kill him now… He was kind enough to give me my Shikra back…₰ With a soft sigh, he leaps down to the ground with his Shikra catching the wind.

He lands right in front of Cedric who raises an eyebrow at the glee on his face. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing special, just heard something that's made up my mine for me."

"Made your mind up about what?"

"You'll see in time."

He glides up to his bedroom, the smile never leaving his face. But it faulters when he sees a black cloak on his bed. A note lies on top of it, gathering his attention. ₰Your father left this in my position befor he died. Now it's time it was returned to you.₰ Snowy Holly pokes at it and watches as it and his hand disappear into nothingness. ₰An invisibility cloak… I don't need it.₰ And so, it's thrown into his trunk.

* * *

**Now with this finished. I can start on the second in the series: Snowy Holly II: Shiver.**

**I hope that you've all enjoyed this story and the confusion I've handed you now!**

**I am thinking of writing about how Rainbow Adder and Voldemort met, but I'm not sure yet. Give me your input. And review, **

**Love, Keta.**


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: The second part of the series has now been started.**_

_**To all of you who have enjoyed this so far, I ask for you to bare with me and continue reading.**_

_**The story of Voldemort and Rainbow Adder is up if you want to read it. If not, I'll cover some of the things in later parts of the series.**_

_**So thank you, all of you.**_

_**Review the new one. Thanks.**_

_**Love, Keta.**_


End file.
